


The Aftermath of the Setsubun Festival

by insomnias_dumbass_bitch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BECAUSE THE TWINS ARE UNDERRATED, Hinata is a good brother damnit, Hinata is basically depressed, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Suicide Attempt, LOVE ON THE FUCKING TWINS PUSSIES, Setsubun Festival, So is Yuta, Why?, i beg its so sad, it gets better at the end, please read the setsubun festival, these tags are all over the place, they're the best twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnias_dumbass_bitch/pseuds/insomnias_dumbass_bitch
Summary: Yuta has a talk with Hinata about his actions on the roof during the Setsubun Festival.This has spoilers for events taken place during the Setsubun Festival event! Please read that on the English Ensemble Stars fandom wiki before reading the story, as it may be confusing and some people interpret what happened differently! Thank you and please enjoy!





	The Aftermath of the Setsubun Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I was just saying that this work is dedicated to one of my best friends! Her @ on instagram is mythicsz, so please go check her out! She makes the best edits and she is a really wonderful person! Her birthday is soon, so wish her a happy birthday or I will eat your nipples.

The day was normal at first. Hinata and Yuta just got off of their own personal vocal practice and started to aimlessly walk down the hallway. While walking in comfortable silence, Yuta starts 

“Um...Aniki? Can we talk?”

Hinata turned around to face his brother with a patient and a confused smile. “Yes, Yuta-kun? What can your Onii-chan do for you?” Hinata asked while examining Yuta.

Hinata scanned his body language to try and infer how serious Yuta’s question would be. I mean, for all he knew, the question could be about a pen that went missing or something. But, considering his troubled expression, slightly trembling hands, teary eyes, pinched eyebrows, and somewhat sweaty skin, Hinata can infer that the situation is really serious. He turned around to give his full attention toward Yuta. “Yuta-kun? What’s wrong?”

Yuta gazed at the floor for a few more seconds before he looked back at his brother, “Aniki… I had something on my mind for a while, and I wanted to.. um.. confirm? with you. It was something you said that has been troubling me... I don’t think I can be okay with just leaving it alone so I was wondering if I could ask you about it?”

“Oh? Of course, Yuta-kun~ I’m sorry that what I said worried you so much! You could’ve told me something sooner!”

“It was something I had to think about, Aniki,” Yuta said while shaking his head. He looked at Hinata and asked him, “My question is, during the Setsubun Festival, Aniki was on the roof and he was sitting on the railing. Was Aniki... Was Aniki planning on… jumping off..?”

Hinata’s breath hitched as he looked at his brother. Yuta’s eyes were watery and filled with so much turmoil and grief. Hinata couldn’t stand to look at his brother like this, and the worst part was that he was the cause of those teary eyes. Of course, Hinata couldn’t lie to his brother so easily. Even if he tried, Yuta is Hinata’s twin brother. Hinata knows Yuta would be able to recognize his lie. Left with no other choice, Hinata looked away from Yuta. Even though he couldn’t see him, Hinata knew that Yuta started to cry. Yuta’s voice started to crack and it was so unbearable for Hinata that he almost wished he lied to him.

“A-Aniki... Can you at least tell me why? I at le-least get that, right?” Yuta asked him, sniffling.

Hinata swallowed the knot in his throat as he nodded. “Yeah, Yuta-kun… Let’s go into an empty classroom, okay? I don’t want anyone listening to this..” Hinata said while taking Yuta’s wrist and guiding him to find a classroom.

Soon after entering the classroom, Hinata and Yuta stood around the window side of the classroom, Hinata leaning against a desk while Yuta stood facing him. “Uhm... Well, Yuta-kun, i-it’s hard to explain without a specific thing to explain... So, if you wouldn’t mind, can you ask me some questions? Like something for me to explain..”

“Yeah sure Aniki. Um... I have a few questions.. Okay the first one, you said that happened before? The whole thing with the roof? Am I right to believe that you meant… jumping off?”

Hinata hesitated before nodding. “In Yuta-kun and my younger school days, our father figure kept saying that we are disgusting for being too alike. I-I thought that if I was out of the picture, father would leave you alone and you can become what we wanted to, so I could just help you become your own person. I contemplated running away, but I know you Yuta-kun. I know you would’ve followed me and we’d both be in a tight situation.”

“But Aniki…”

“Hm~? Yes, Yuta-kun?”

“Anaki, you say I would’ve followed you if you ran away, but who’s to say I wouldn’t have followed you off the roof…?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and his eyes concentrated on Yuta. “What…? Don’t say that, Yuta-kun.”

“But you don’t know if that’s true or not. Aniki, you mean so much to me… You say you’d give yourself up for the sake of me, but you’re not acknowledging how I would feel? Aniki, I don’t think I could handle a world without you… I don’t care what that useless excuse of a father figure says to us. Of course, it stung, but we are 2wink. We are 2-in-1, it’s what makes us stand out. I could never live on as 2wink when I know that it’s our dream, Aniki. You say that it could make me normal, but what’s so great about a normal person? We are one Aniki, so if you weren’t here, it would mean that I am the only half of that person left.”

“Y-Yuta-kun..”

“...Aniki, why’d you say you aren’t happy?”

“...”

“Aniki?”

“...Y-Yuta-k..”

Hinata was cut short of his words by the knot in his throat. No matter how much he wanted to explain to Yuta, he just couldn’t. His mouth wouldn’t form words and his vision grew hazy. Hinata frantically tried to breathe but it was hard to do so due to how fast his breaths were coming and going. As he furiously wiped at the tears coming from eyes, sobs escaped from his mouth. Hinata felt the friendly arms of his twin wrap around him as he cried. His tears hit his brother’s shoulder and he didn’t know why he was crying.

It took a while for Hinata to stop crying, but when he did, the boy shook his head. “I don’t know why… I just feel so empty. I have to be the happy twin so that people can see the difference between us as brothers but… that’s not me. I can't- I’m not constantly happy. I can’t remember who I was before… I adjusted myself to be the more optimistic brother but I can’t seem to remember myself before I changed. It’s like I fused with this fake person to the point where I am the fake person and it makes me so... It makes me feel so empty. I can’t tell if I’m actually ever happy anymore.” “Aniki…” "Yuta-kun... I can't keep this up. It's irritating that I can't remember who I was. I can't... I can't tell if I'm my own person or if I'm a fake persona... Am I supposed to be allowed to live like that?

"Aniki..."

“Yuta-kun, I just want you to be happy. My goal was to take all the trouble off of you so that it’ll be easier for you to preform..”

“Aniki, I’m not happy if you aren’t. We’re in this together, whether you like it or not. If you don’t like who you’ve become, then change yourself again! Life is all about adapting to overcome, so overcome this obstacle! I know it’ll be tough, but that’s why I am here! I’m here to help you every step of the way, so please let me help you Aniki”

Hinata chuckled as he wiped the tears forming in the corners of his eye, “Thank you, Yuta-kun… You’re gonna make me cry again haha!”

Yuta hugged Hinata tightly. “You’re the best brother a guy could have, Aniki, please don’t forget that.”

Hinata chuckled as he hugged him back. “Same goes to you. We’re twins after all.”

FIN.


End file.
